KK Meeting Part 1 (Kart Fiction)
K: Alright everybody. Welcome to the first meeting of Kart Kingdom, for Kart Kingdom, in Kart Kingdom, by Kart Kingdom *Everybody stares* Bishop: ....... Pickleback: Yum pickles Bishop: CAN YOU NOT EAT PICKLES FOR ONCE Pickleback: NO *Silence* Me (SirGawain8): Ok can we go home no- K: NO Me (SirGawain8): Fine K: Alright so we are going to talk about our problems that we are having right now and try to fix them. Everyone: MAKE THE KK MODS BE LESS STRICT K: NEVER Everyone: OH COME ON K: WE CANNOT HANDLE ALL YOUR COMMENTS WE ARE TOO LAZY TO READ THROUGH THEM ALL Djgirl: Then why don't you read them...? And not be lazy? K: BECAUSE WE ARE BUSY SLEEPING Yumms567: ...Aren't you supposed to read all the comments instead of sleeping? KK mods: WE GET BORED Yumms567: Then why do you still work as a mod KK mods: BECAUSE WE GET TO SLEEP ALL THE TIME Yumms567: ... K: CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS Everyone: Fine. We will talk about it next week. K: OK EVERYBODY SUMMER IS OVER Me (SirGawain8): Actually summer doesn't really end until September 22th in the Northern Hemisphere, meaning that we still got more then a mon- K: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T TELL ANYBODY THAT ITS A TOP SECRET THAT IS BEING HIDDEN IN A SAFE Me (SirGawain8): Wow ok then K: ANYWAYS BECAUSE SUMMER IS OVER- Me (SirGawain8): DUDE ITS NOT EVEN OVER YE- *SirGawain8 gets thrown outside and the door slams shut* Me (SirGawain8): OK THEN K: OK ANYWAYS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A- Buggarden12: Let me guess, a back to school event. K: HOW DID YOU KNOW I WOULD SAY THAT Buggarden12: Because we literally have a back to school event every year K: ........ K: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT Buggarden12: Oh come on, 99.9 percent of people here know that already K: ...Yeah I guess your right. K: So anyways, we are going to have Gus come back, and he will give you guys stuff when you give him stuff Me (SirGawain8): Yep K: WAIT WHAT HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE Me (SirGawain8): You literally forgot to lock the doors K: ...Oh. *SirGawain8 gets thrown outside again and the doors lock on him* K: OK GUYS SO YOU BASICALLY GET IT RIGHT? BACK TO SCHOOL EVENT THING STARTS AND YOU ALL GO BACK INTO SCHOOL, GOT IT? *Everyone is on their phones* K: ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME Bradstormer: Well, I mean, you literally just grabbed us and threw us in here and made us listen to you talk K: BUT I HAD TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS Bradstormer: Trust me, 99.9 percent of people here already know what's going to happen K: WE ARE GOING TO ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THE KK BLOG NOW AND NOT DELETE YOUR COMMENTS FOR NO REASON Everyone: *Drops their phones* OMG YES K: LOL JUST KIDDING I HAD TO GET YOU TO PAY ATTENTION Everyone: Oh come on... K: OK ANYWAYS SO I MEET MY TEACHER AT THE BEACH AND WE STARED AT EACH OTHER AWKWARDLY Bradstormer: THAT'S NOT EVEN NEWS K: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT TO TELL THE STORY ANYWAY Bradstormer: ...Ok then *Flashback to when that happened* _________________________________________________________________________________________________ K: O_O HI Abby: O_O HELLO K: *Silence* Abby: *Silence* *Dramatic staring* *They stare at each other for 30 minutes* K: So....uh.... Abby: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THAT BOOK THAT YOU TOOK WHEN SCHOOL ENDED *Another flashback* _________________________________________________________________________________________________ *At the school* Abby: Bye! K: Bye... *Takes book* Abby: Wha-WHERE DID MY BOOK ABOUT HOW TO CLONE MYSELF AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD GO!? K: *Runs away* Abby: WAIT NO PLEASE K: I WILL NOW RULE THIS WORLD MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA *Cough* *Cough* K: NOBODY CAN STOP ME NOW MechanicEd: *Watches all this happen* Kart Kingdom has become weirder and weirder _________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Back at the beach* K: ...Uh... Abby: ... K: OH WHOOPS UH I NEED TO GO NOW GOODBYE Abby: WAIT NO- K: *Runs away* Abby: I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL GET MY BOOK BACK! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! K: AAAAAAAAAAAA ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Back at the meeting* K: ...Yeah, it was very awkward... Me (SirGawain8): Rip K: WHAT OMG HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE AGAIN!?! WE LOCKED THE DOORS! Me (SirGawain8): Did you not realize you left every single window to this building open? K: OK THAT'S IT K: YOU ARE GOING TO BE THROWN OUT YET AGAI- Abby: NO GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK FIRST K: OMG HOW DID YOU GET HERE Abby: I CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW TOO K: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RUN *Abby and K run around the building chasing each other* *They keep going in circles* Me (SirGawain8): Ok this meeting is a lot better then I thought it would be Abby: GET BACK HERE! K: NO! *Everybody starts recording this happen* Bananasavage: Ok who wants popcorn Everyone: ME K: WHAT THIS ISN'T FUNNY Abby: YEAH IT ISN'T K STOLE MY BOOK ABOUT HOW TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD Everyone: Wait what Me (SirGawain8): ...You wanted to take over the world? Abby and K: ...Don't ask Pickleback: OH COME ON I WANTED TO DO THAT Bishop: ... *Pickleback joins the chase* Bishop: I...I give up MechanicEd: WHAT EVEN HAPPENED TO THE MEETING Cp21075: I DON'T KNOW Clingwrap: Well, this is fun to watch Me (SirGawain8): Yeah. *Insert 5 more minutes of chasing here* Me (SirGawain8): Um guys, I don't think you realized K: WHAT!?!? Abby: WHAT!? Me (SirGawain8): You literally left the book on that table K K: O_O OH NO Abby: HA HA *K and Abby run to the table* Abby: OMG WHERE IS IT!? K: I HAVE NO IDEA Abby: OK WHO TOOK IT Pickleback: I DID Abby: OH NO K: RUN! *Pickles go flying everywhere* K and Abby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA New User: ...What even is happening...? Me (SirGawain8): Trust me, you'll get used to it. Theocean: Yeah, its Kart Kingdom. The land where complete randomness happens *A tree explodes* Me (SirGawain8): ...Like that _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Kart Fictions Category:Stories Category:SirGawain8 Category:Tales